A printer known in the art includes a print head having pluralities of types of nozzles for ejecting ink in a plurality of colors, such as cyan, magenta, yellow, and black; a plurality of ink accommodating units that accommodates ink in the plurality of colors, such as a plurality of ink cartridges for each color; and an ink delivery unit for supplying ink in the plurality of colors to the print head. In this conventional printer, the viscosity of ink is higher when the temperature of the ink is relatively low, for example. This increased viscosity tends to cause delays in the supply of ink from ink-accommodating units to the print head. Delays in the delivery of ink also occur for a specific type of ink (black ink, for example) when the usage of this specific type of ink per unit time is high. Delays in the delivery of a specific type of ink causes areas of the printed image having the color of the specific type of ink to be lighter, reducing the quality of the printed image.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-214727 discloses a technology for reducing the quantity of ink ejected over a specified time period when delays in ink delivery are likely to occur, by temporarily halting the print head outside of the recording region.